Romance at Hogwarts
by bookworm331
Summary: Hey this time it's oneside Harry/ Hermione hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am returning and this time I thought I would do a series of song fic oneshots with my fave couples so here we go and the first one is Ron/Hermione with Shake by Drew Alexander enjoy my lovelys. **

_**I would be forever your own high school sweetheart**_

_**And in our memories we'll live like kings and queens.**_

"Ron! Will you please STOP letting me win all the time?" Asked an annoyed Hermione as they sat across from each other playing Wizard's chess. "Sorry Herms it's just I'm not letting you win so you should stop that or my queen will have to checkmate your king.

_**Stick to what you know. You know how to shake me up**_

_**And as the nights fall down around our heels **_

_**Let's make it down to earth Don't you know**_

_**We can't help but be restless.**_

"Hermione! Wait. It WASN"T what it looked like. I DIDN"T kiss Pansy nor do I ever want to!" Ron yelled as he ran down yet another empty corridor chasing after his long awaited girlfriend. '_Ughh I've blown it. Here she gave me a chance and that bloody Parkinson witch just had to butt in and try and ruin our relationship. Now she'll never want me.'_ He heard a few sobs behind a tapestry of a witch stirring a cauldron while picking her nose and slowly inched towards the sound. "Hermione, I am so sorry but it wasn't supposed to happen she just …Attacked me." Ron explained after opening the tapestry. "I'm sorry too, it's just I really love you Ron and I don't want anything to happen to us." Hermione sniffled stepping into his outstretched arms. "Don't worry. Why don't we go back to the common room and play some wizard's chess."

_**I would be forever your own high school sweetheart **_

_**And in our memories we'll live like kings and queens.**_

"You just had to find our old Hogwarts yearbook didn't you?" Ron asked his fiancé Hermione when he entered the attic to find her looking at photos from their sixth year. "If I remember correctly, you and I were voted for most likely to get married (even if they haven't realized it yet)" Hermione laughed looking at her engagement ring. "hey I proposed didn't I" joked Ron as he leaned down and kissed her.

_**Desperation get's reactions; Hurried hands and last chances**_

_**Have no time for courage! As the nights fall down around our heels,**_

_**Let's make it down to earth. Don't you know we can't help it. **_

_**Don't you know we can't help but be restless.**_

"HERMIONE! Please don't leave! Give me another chance! It was a mistake! Please!" Ron pleaded as a hurt Hermione picked up her bags ready to leave. "Ron how could you? I loved you! I gave you everything, only to have you cheat on me and with LUNA LOVEGOOD. Honestly what the heck were you thinking and to honestly think I was gonna tell you I was ready to start a family with you" She then started to cry and reached out to grab the door handle when Ron grabbed her shoulders and said "It was a mistake, we were drunk, please give us another chance?" Ron pleaded with desperation now looking terrified that she would say no. "Fine Ron you win but I need to get out for a little bit, I'm gonna go to Ginny and Harry's place I just need a break." Hermione replyed and with that she left him on the step crying even though he knew he had not lost her.

_**I will be forever your own high school sweetheart**_

_**And in our memories we'll live like Kings and Queens.**_

"No Rose cannot date not until she's forty" Ron fumed after finding out Rose and Scorpius Malfoy were dating. "Oh Ron remember when we went to high school and look where we are now" Hermione sighed wrapping her arms around Ron's waist. "Exactly I do NOT want them getting married, she's still my baby girl." Ron sighed obviously distraught. "Don't worry it will all be ok" Hermione soothed.

_**The west coast is a graveyard.**_

_**Where the sun falls to rest**_

_**Every evening when the waves break.**_

"Honey, I know your sad that Rosie got married today but look at us we're in California let's just enjoy the walk while we're here" Hermione said to Ron who was looking at the waves with a depressed disposition. "Fine but if he hurts her…EVER. I swear it will be the last thing he does" "ok" the couple resumed their quiet walk on the shore while holding on to each other.

_**The west coast is a grave yard where the sun falls to rest**_

_**Every evening when the waves break. Assailing the beach, one by one.**_

"Ron look at the sunset! I can't believe we haven't been here since Rosies wedding and that was twenty years ago" Hermione beamed, her hair bushy as ever only now with streaks of gray showing her age. "Yeah it's beautiful like you" Said Ron and they lay down on the beach looking at the stars.

_**I will be forever your own high school sweetheart**_

_**And in our memories we'll live like kings and queens**_

"Is this Grampa and Grama?" Lola Malfoy asked her mother Rosie. "Yes hon, that was them in high school. Everyone knew they would get together." Rosie replied as her voice filled with emotion of the memory of them walking along the beach and helping her plan the wedding.

**Well that's the end again the song is Shake by Drew Alexander. The song belongs to him and the characters to J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy it. Next up is probably gonna be a Ginny/Harry but I am not sure of a song so review and give ideas Again i hope you enjoyed and til later it's been Bookworm331 bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is a one-shot I came up with on the bus while listening to my ipod

**Ok this is a one-shot I came up with on the bus while listening to my ipod. I am thinking of discontinuing the one shots if I don't get more reviews so leave a song idea you want and this one is by Kate Voegele and the song is Only fooling myself. I don't own anything not harry potter or the music and the couple is Harry/Hermione onesided. Hope you enjoy.**

**"Only Fooling Myself" By Kate Voegele**

_I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK_

Hermione walked along the abandoned third corridor with fury as she hurried to her arithmancy class. "Hermione! Wait up I need to talk to you." Her best male friend and secret crush harry potter said. "Look Harry I'd love to talk to you at lunch but right now I really have to get to class." She said catching his eye. "ok." He replied and hurried off. 'Oh god why did I act like that here I've liked him for the longest time ugg.' She thought to herself.

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

"Hermione, I asked her. I asked Ginny to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" Harry said with a dopey look of happiness on his face. "um….That's awesome!" She said a look of disappointment shadowing her face. "Hermione are you still down about Ron and Lavendar?" Harry asked putting an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah…I'm fine though" she lied. Only she knew that whenever she saw Harry and Ginny together she felt her heartbreak because she loved Harry not Ron, Harry.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

That night Hermione went to sleep and in her dream she saw Harry holding her hand while she said I do and cried and even though she knew she couldn't have him she still dreamed about him all the time. If only he'd realize how she felt about him.

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

"HERMIONE! Harry will never love you like that Ok? He loves my sister. Give up and look at what you have right in front of you. Give me a chance and I will love you like you cannot imagine." Ron shouted at Hermione in the abandoned Gryffindor common room at midnight in their seventh year. "Look Ron give me a break!" Hermione yelled and ran crying to the girls dormitory yet still no one realized that she loved her other best friend Harry Potter.

_It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

Dear Diary,

Today is Harry's wedding day. But the lucky girl isn't me… It's Ginny. I'm thinking of taking up Ron's offer…. Maybe I'll grow to love him, I mean after all Harry would never love me like he loves Ginny and maybe this way we can all stay close…. Oh no! I better go the wedding's about to start. I'll cry tonight.

Love

Hermione Granger.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, oh_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now_

Hermione Granger Weasley looked on as Rose was off to school on the bus and she secretly hoped that her daughter could have all that she didn't and that meant the man she really and truly loved even if it was Scorpius Malfoy. After all Harry approved. Why couldn't Ron?

_It's love in disguise_

_I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes_

Hermione watched Harry in their Defense Against The Dark Arts Class and almost got lost watching his bright green eyes. It was the first time she zoned out in a class and to be honest with herself she actually kinda liked it.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself oh_

_But maybe when you smile _

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now._

Hermione woke up from her dream with an expression of horror thinking "I do not like Harry. It was just a dream. I love Ron." And with that she fell back asleep.

**So did you like it? Hate it? Cmon give a review I could use some feedback and an idea for my next oneshot just give a couple and the song if you can.**

**Bookworm331**


End file.
